


The Real Price of Gold

by AngelOfTheNight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: What is the real price for the ever coveted gold medal? What must be sacrificed for such a prize and in the end will it all be worth it? All our favorite skaters are wrapping up this seasons events and preparing for the road ahead with their eyes on the prize but does anyone ever really get it all?





	The Real Price of Gold

‘Victor really is going to have his work cut out for him this next season. Continuing to coach me while returning to the ice…but if anyone can manage it it would be Victor! And he loves surprising people and this decision should wow the whole figure skating community! Also I don’t have to give up my career or Victor since now I won’t be slowly killing him by keeping him from his own career or selfishly locking him away from all the people who love and look to him so they can better themselves’ Yuri thought to himself as he fingered the silver medal around his neck. ‘But I’ll also have to work harder than ever since I have to beat Victor for him to truly be with me forever’ he shifted his gaze to the golden ring on his finger and twirled it in place nervously.

“You’re not dressed yet?” Victor asked as he walked into their hotel room. “I know the banquet doesn’t start for a few more hours but I assumed you’d be primping and really putting in the effort into making yourself glow so you would match your first shiny silver medal”

“I’ve never really put much effort into my appearance besides my costumes before…and Yurio is the real star tonight since he earned the gold and in his first year competing in men’s singles too” replied Yuri from the chair next to the window.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Yurio may have taken the gold but you were the one to break my record and give all the other skaters out there an even higher goal to achieve! In that respect as your coach I couldn’t be more proud!”

“Oh Victor- I was only able to come this far because of you! Knowing you were watching me and knowing I had to show the world that I deserved to have you as my coach is what drove me to really do my best and push myself this time!” Yuri replied spastically. “And with my good luck charm as a reminder I’ll do even better this season since my reward will be infinitely worth more than gold” he added as he looked down at his ring and a slight blush colored his cheeks.

“Yuri” Victor called softly as he placed a hand on either arm of the chair and brought his face mere inches from his protégé’s. “I won’t kiss a medal that isn’t gold and I won’t marry you until you beat me but this season’s theme of love is coming to an end and it seems only natural that we consummate our bond and you allow me to be the one to show you the physical love you’ve been seducing me with all these months” he said quietly as he gently pressed his lips to Yuri’s.

“Hmm!~” Yuri half gasped half moaned as Victor’s tongue passed his lips and wrapped around his. Yuri’s blush darkened as Victor’s hands slowly unbuttoned Yuri’s white dress shirt; starting from the collar and working his way down. 

“Victor…I…” Yuri panted in between kisses. 

“What is it?” Victor asked nonchalantly as he lowered himself onto his knees in between Yuri’s legs.

“I don’t want to disappoint you but I’ve never done this before” Yuri choked out as his nerves seized control of his body causing him to go rigid.

“Luckily I’ve done this many times before and for now I just want to pleasure you as a reward for all your hard work. I’ll be sure to coach you on how to pleasure me later” replied Victor as he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head.

“B-But w-what about the banquet? Shouldn’t we wait until all the festivities are over?” pressed Yuri as Victor unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear until Yuri’s rock hard member sprang free to fully salute him.

“Once I’m finished you’ll be the one glowing at the banquet tonight and I want everyone to see you the way I do. Skating’s new rising star who finally found his muse and can accomplish anything. Now relax and let me work my magic” said Victor as he sensually licked the tip of Yuri’s cock and slowly kissed and licked his length while keeping his eyes focused on Yuri’s face. 

“V-Victor…” Yuri panted just above a whisper as he covered his mouth with one hand. His entire face turned a bright scarlet as Victor swallowed his engorged member in one practiced motion. “Hah~” Yuri moaned as his tip touched the back of Victor’s throat. Slowly establishing a rhythm Victor pulled back allowing his lips to collect the saliva coating Yuri’s manhood until only the tip remained in his mouth before bobbing back down to repeat the process.

‘How can this be possible!? I’ve fantasized about Victor touching and making love to me and I’ve gotten off on that mental image more than any other the past few months but it was never meant to be anything more than a fantasy! It was already too much of an honor for him to take a break from his career to coach me of all people but now this!? I didn’t even make gold so how can I deserve so much bliss and happiness with the man I love?’ Yuri’s mind spun with revelation and confusion as he instinctively ran his fingers through Victor’s hair.

“Oh Victor…I…That feels so…Oh-!” Yuri panted and moaned as his grip tightened in Victor’s silver locks; pulling him completely down onto his base as he ejaculated his seed straight onto the back of Victor’s throat. “Oh Victor I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” he panicked as he attempted to pull himself from Victor’s mouth by squirming deeper into the chair. ‘What did I just do?! How am I going to fix this!? Should I get him a tissue or some water or just get out of his sight and never come back!’ 

“No need to apologize. I get this sort of thing with most of my first time lovers it’s perfectly fine” replied Victor as he swallowed the milky liquid and smiled reassuringly.

‘ He’s so flustered it’s adorable! But the goal of us coming together like this is for him to feel pleasure and relax so I’ll need to ease him into being comfortable with this and accepting that he has my heart and one day I will pledge that my life will be forever entwined with his’ 

“I think we should move over to the bed for the next part” said Victor as he stood up, unbuckled his belt and slid out of his remaining clothing before seductively lying on his side on Yuri’s bed.

“Y-You’re already naked” Yuri squeaked as his body began to tremble.

“You’ve already seen me naked plenty of times so there’s no need to be nervous. Come to me, I’ll take good care of you, I always do don’t I?” replied Victor as he tapped the bed invitingly.

‘Yes but the other times you were naked we were in the hot spring and the one time at that restaurant you were drunk. Why am I so reluctant? This is a dream come true for me and Victor wants this too and who am I to question a figure skating God like him’ Yuri coaxed himself as he stood up and stepped out of his pants and underwear. He carefully set his glasses on the bedside table and shrugged out of his shirt letting it flutter to the floor before gingerly crawling over to Victor.

“Now all you have to do is relax and leave everything to me” Victor said softly as he kissed Yuri’s cheek and gently used one hand to push him on his back. “You know, I’ve desired you from the first moment I watched that video of you performing my routine” he whispered as he placed passionate kisses along Yuri’s neck and jawline.

“Why did you choose me? There are so many people who idolize you and practice your routines so why did I stand out?” asked Yuri as he held his breath just as Victor began to suck on one of his nipples and tease the other by roughly rubbing it with his thumb.

“It was the way you performed. I could tell right then and there you had a latent passion that just needed to be nurtured to reach your full potential. The way you move has always captured your audiences’ attention and if you just had more confidence you could outshine all your rivals” replied Victor as he continued kissing his way down Yuri’s torso.

“Victor-” Yuri breathed as Victor placed a kiss on his inner thigh before sitting up.

“I’m so flattered that you’re already hard for me again! This next part might be a bit uncomfortable but just like in practice it’s much easier to stretch before just jumping into a routine without warming up” said Victor as he generously licked and sucked three of his fingers. Yuri tensed and attempted to swallow the lump forming in his throat as Victor positioned his index finger at his virgin pucker. Yuri took several deep breaths as he watched Victor with growing anticipation. “I know this isn’t easy for you but try to at least relax your body. It will be more painful if you tense up and I want you to enjoy this”

‘Victor’s so understanding and gentle. He really cares about me and having my first time be with him is something from a fairy tale only instead of the princess kissing a frog it’s more like a prince transforming a pig into a chivalrous knight or something…on second thought I don’t like that analogy and should just focus on relaxing like Victor told me-ow!’ Yuri’s mind raced until the first finger was inserted. Yuri sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth making a hissing sound as Victor crooked his finger and probed his inner walls.

“Are you alright? Are you ready for the second finger?” asked Victor.

“Yes, I’m fine- I’m ready”

Victor cautiously removed the first finger and moments later pushed two fingers in.

“Hng!” Yuri yipped and instinctively squirmed at the intrusion. “Oh~” he moaned as he gripped the pillow and sheets beneath him to keep himself still. Once Yuri was resettled Victor began scissoring and rotating his fingers in different directions.

‘Soon Victor’s going to be inside of me and then I’ll really know and appreciate love and all he’s done for me’ Yuri thought as he focused on the fingers’ every movement.

“I’m adding the third and final finger now” stated Victor as he slid in the last finger.

“Argh-” Yuri groaned deeply as Victor spread his fingers apart and probed in several directions before abruptly removing them. “Oh! Victor what-” Yuri started surprised.

“I think you’re properly prepared for me now. And watching you writhe like that it really turning me on. After all these months of tension I just have to have you now!” replied Victor as he pulled a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table drawer and eagerly began applying it to his fully aroused member.

'If that was in the drawer this whole time was he always planning to make love to me no matter how the finals turned out or is he only doing this to reward us both since I broke his record’ Yuri pondered as Victor carefully placed one of his legs over his shoulder and positioned the tip of his cock at his entrance. Yuri’s breath hitched as Victor slowly pushed himself inside his velvet heat.

“Oh~Ow! Ah!~” Yuri moaned as Victor pressed farther and farther into him.

“Oh Yuri you feel so warm and your skin is so soft” commented Victor as he rubbed Yuri’s leg soothingly. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move”  
Yuri nodded as his inner walls adjusted around Victor’s cock. Yuri clenched his teeth as he attempted to control his muscle spasms that squeezed and released around Victor’s manhood.

“Victor I’m ready” Yuri said softly after a few minutes.

“Good. Let me know if I’m going too fast or too rough ok” replied Victor as he slowly pulled his hips back until only his tip remained inside of Yuri before thrusting himself in as deep as he could go. “Mmm my dear Yuri you feel amazing! You were definitely worth my time and worth waiting for! Anyone who took interest in you before but chose not to act really missed out!”

“Ah! Victor! A little more-Yes! There! Aim right there! Oh! Ah! Victor I love you!” Yuri cried out as Victor found his prostate and hit it on nearly every thrust.

“Not that I mind but if you continue to scream out like that people are going to hear us” said Victor as he increased his speed causing the bed to creak and shake as the headboard hit the wall.

“Victor I’m there!” Yuri screamed as stars twinkled before his hooded eyes and his semen shot out covering his stomach.

“Yes so am I” grunted Victor as he thrusted a few more times before filling Yuri up with his seed Victor rode out his orgasm before pulling completely out and collapsing on top of Yuri. “So how was it?”

“More incredible than anything I’ve ever felt before. Victor I love you so much. I’m definitely going to beat you this season and make you my husband. I’ll never share you with anyone else. What we have is a love that burns brighter and can conquer any challenge” Yuri panted.

“I’m glad you’re so motivated. If you want to take a quick nap I’ll make sure to wake you in time to get cleaned up before the banquet” replied Victor as he kissed Yuri’s forehead lovingly.

“Thank you for everything Victor” Yuri sighed contently as he placed a grateful kiss on Victor’s cheek before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m very excited to start writing for Yuri on Ice after writing Hetalia for so long. As soon as I watched this anime I knew I wanted to write for it but I was a bit nervous because usually I’ve watched an anime countless times before I start writing for it and I’ve only watched Yuri on Ice all the way through twice so far. I’ve also never written a story for a series that is still ongoing with the exception of Hetalia because Hetalia had a story line that wouldn’t really effect any stories I write whereas this one could have some inconsistencies whenever the movie or next season comes out and shows us all the new content. Another thing that pulled me into this series is how well it portrayed depression, anxiety, self doubt, over coming huge obstacles and learning to love yourself and others no matter what the world or any one person thinks of you since these are all things I really struggle with myself. I actually have several more ideas that I’ve been relentlessly debating on whether to turn them into one shots or use them as future chapters for this story. Whatever I decide I’ll point out whether the chapter was a potential one shot idea or if a story might have been another chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy this story and any positive encouragement would be appreciated beyond words and motivate me to update and write more stories faster!


End file.
